Time Trooper
Prototype Mass Production |type = Varies (depends on the users role) |homeworld = (Various Timelines) |affiliation = |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode= TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA (Zi-O) TBA (Movies) TBA (Specials) |cast = Various }} The are Rider Troopers created by one of the fomer Time Jacker Generals named "Lydel" by using the remaining set of the blank ride watches use for the , soon Lydel created a prototype-like version of the Ziku-Driver called the Heikan-Driver. The Time Troopers are set within the present or past of the returning Another Riders who have upgraded their original forms, while in that period of any timeline the time troopers can not go back or forward in time, unless to destroy any of the kamen riders, and gain their ridewatches, belts, and/or weaponry. History 2003 to be added 2006 to be added 2008 to be added Present to be added Powers and Abilities *Timeline: to be added *Weakness: **Improper Timeline: to be added Forms Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. Time Troopers are the "Kamen Rider" form used by civilians to attack the Another Riders from various time lines. To transform into a Time Trooper, a person must activate their Trooper Ridewatch, and press its button again to transform. In this form, all Time Troopers are equipped with the Zikan Saber and/or the Zikan Trigger. The Time Troopers can also be equipped with a in order to travel from different places to catch up with any other Another Rider. Time Troopers detransform by taking out the ridewatch from the belt, pressing the Ridewatch's button again. This form has two finishers: *Ridewatch: ** '||}}: A series of a silver-colored like characters appear and circle the enemy. A Time Trooper then jumps high as the ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on any of the Time Troopers's feet as the Time Troopers performs a flying kick into the the enemy. *Zikan Saber and/or Zikan Trigger: ** : Any Time Troopers can insert their Ridewatch into their weapons and perform a finisher ***'Zikan Saber': With the performance of using the Zikan Saber, a Time Trooper can perform a finishing slash attack called '||}}. ***'Zikan Trigger': With the performance of using the Zikan Trigger, a time Trooper can perfrom a finishing rider shooting attack called '||}}. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes TBA } - Super= Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. is a super form in . With the use of his newly upgraded Ridewatch, Gotaro can use it to travel through different timeline as he pleases, including to aid himself or civilians who become a time trooper. This suit is a remodel of the form Zi-O II used by for when he became Zi-O II himself and predicted his enemy's attack, and so can Gotaro himself. In this form, Gotaro can use his Zikan Saber & Zikan Trigger, but also he gains a new weapon called the Heikan TimeSaber. Gotaro is also be equipped with a in order to travel from different places to catch up with any other Another Rider. This form has two finishers: *Ridewatch: ** '||}}: A series of a silver and bronze-colored like characters appear and circle the enemy. Gotaro then jumps high as the ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on any of the Time Troopers's feet as Gotaro performs a flying kick into the the enemy. *Zikan Saber and/or Zikan Trigger: ** : Gotaro can insert his Ridewatch into any of his weapons and perform a finisher ***'Zikan Saber:' With the performance of using the Zikan Saber, Gotaro can perform a finishing slash attack called '||}}. ***'Zikan Trigger:' With the performance of using the Zikan Trigger, Gotaro can perform a finishing rider shooting attack called '||}}. *Heikan TimeSaber: **''to be added'' Appearances: Zi-O Episodes TBA - Time Destroyer= Time Destroyer Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. is a final form in . Appearances: Zi-O Episodes TBA - Time Master= Time Master Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. is a final form in . With the use of his newly upgraded Ridewatch, Gotaro can use it to summon previous riders from any timeline to help aid him Gotaro is also be equipped with a in order to travel from different places to catch up with any other Another Rider. This form has two finishers: *Ridewatch: ** '||}}: A series of a silver, gold, and bronze-colored like characters appear and circle the enemy. Gotaro then jumps high as the ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on any of the Time Troopers's feet as Gotaro performs a flying kick into the the enemy. *Zikan Saber and/or Zikan Trigger: ** : Gotaro can insert his Ridewatch into any of his weapons and perform a finisher ***'Zikan Saber:' With the performance of using the Zikan Saber, Gotaro can perform a finishing slash attack called '||}}. ***'Zikan Trigger:' With the performance of using the Zikan Trigger, Gotaro can perform a finishing rider shooting attack called '||}}. *Heikan TimeSaber: **''to be added'' *Master Caliber: **''to be added'' Appearances: Zi-O Episodes TBA }} }} Equipment Devices *Heikan Driver - Transformation belt *Trooper Ridewatch - Transformation trinket Weapons *Zikan Saber - the Time Troopers personal weapon that is retooled and recolored as the original . *Zikan Trigger - the Time Troopers personal weapon that is retooled and recolored as the original . Known Users Identified *Gotaro Amasaki (current; Zi-O Episode TBA) **Hirosaki Amasaki (deceased, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Garrett (formerly, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Jiro Yusuke (formerly, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Mai Asami (formerly, Zi-O Episode TBA) **Mai Asami's Boyfriend (deceased, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Milo (deceased, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Jun (deceased, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Taiga (formerly, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Lydel (formerly, now as Another Barlckxs) Unidentified Time Trooper Fleet to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added